The Super Seven M7 ATF AU
by senorabutterfly
Summary: The Judge finally gets Team Seven to a Halloween party. Not mine, no profit made. I suppose a 'drool warning' might apply to this one, which is the third follow-up to Hidden Talents.


The Super Seven M7 ATF AU

Chris Larabee, leader of the ATF's celebrated Team Seven, looked around at the other six men crowded with him in the bathroom near the Federal Building's cafeteria. It was Halloween and the normally rather uninspiring eatery had been transformed into a ghoulish wonderland for the federal employees' annual costume party.

Assistant Director Travis had been 'encouraging' Larabee's team to participate more in social events like this one. Chris gave a wry roll of his eyes. Alright… threatening, bribing, and guilting were probably all more appropriate than encouraging, he decided with a slight shake of his head. The Judge could be quite creative when he wanted the seven men to do something.

The normally icy green gaze took in each of his companions and a tiny smug smile curved up one corner of the sculpted mouth.

'Well, the Judge should be happy this year.' he thought to himself with a mental smirk. The boys had gone all out this time for the Halloween function.

The previous winter they had all participated in a 'Hidden Talents' game suggested by their resident electronics whiz, JD Dunne. The kid's 'talent' had been creating digital comic books, and he'd come up with one using the team as its basis.

Building on that, a couple of months ago when Travis started harping on them to attend the upcoming party, the men had visited a costume designer that Standish knew. Telling her about their idea, the woman had eagerly agreed to draw up some sketches and to make the outfits if they met with the group's approval.

Her designs had been spot on to what they had imagined, so they'd agreed to let her start the fittings. Having an appreciation for her subjects various 'assets', the finished products had turned out quite well, if a bit more snug than some of the men were used to.

Larabee's eyes ticked off each one in turn as they made the final adjustments to their costumes.

Dunne was almost bouncing, he was so excited. The youngest of the team was unrecognizable except for his height in the concealing outfit. His colors were black and white, with stylized lightning bolts decorating the long-sleeved spandex and lycra. A white hooded mask covered his head, glittering hazel eyes visible behind the almond-shaped openings of the piece. He'd fixed up a modified stun-gun so that he could give off his character's signature electric zaps, but in a mild, harmless form.

While not as defined as his older companions, the tight-fitting material of the suit showed off his youthful build and athletic form, which was a bit of a surprise considering the baggy clothes he usually wore. Those who thought of him as a computer geek didn't realize how much time he spent playing touch football and basketball, going horseback riding, etc. with his adopted 'brothers'.

The next one to draw Larabee's attention was JD's roommate, Buck Wilmington. The lanky ladies' man had insisted that his trademark mustache be visible, so it was easier to recognize him than it was Dunne.

The taller man was preening in front of the mirror, casually adjusting his costume so that it showed off his physique to advantage. His scheme was blue and black, and the skin-tight dark ground with its cobalt accents in the shape of dynamite-like blast designs showcased the handsome form to perfection, emphasizing the long legs, wide shoulders, and slim rider's hips. A half mask covered his striking features, leaving the dark hair, mustache, and seductive mouth open to the view of any ladies that wanted to take a look. And Chris knew there were plenty who would take advantage of the opportunity, much to the explosive tech's delight.

Josiah Sanchez, the team's profiler, was standing next to Buck and received Larabee's scrutiny after the ladies' man.

The oldest of the group, he was easily one of the most impressive as well. Still in extremely good shape, with a well-muscled body and biceps and hands that could easily break a man's back, the red and black costume he sported emphasized the image of incredible strength. A red cape fluttered from the impressive shoulders, and matched the hooded mask that covered the firm jaw and salt-and-pepper hair. An intricate black cross design adorned the chest of his fitted outfit, giving a hint at who was hidden underneath.

Nathan Jackson, the team medic and forensics expert was the next one to draw the leader's attention. Nathan's costume was in shades of black and amber and a trio of knives with dark blades rested in a harness strapped to the broad back. The clinging material delineated the powerful legs and shoulders and hugged the talented hands. An encompassing mask like JD and Josiah's covered his head and face, the intelligent dark eyes sparkling with anticipation. Normally the team wasn't crazy about these sort of functions, but this time they were all rather interested to see what sort of reaction they got.

Chris swung his gaze in the opposite direction and encountered Ezra Standish, their undercover agent extraordinaire. Standish was quite comfortable in various disguises and was fastidiously making sure the seams of his green and black ensemble were totally straight. It wouldn't do as revealing as the outfit was to have lines going where none were supposed to be.

The dark parts of his costume enhanced the well-developed musculature and toned body that were usually hidden by expensive haberdashery. His martial arts sessions and frequent…if sometimes unwanted… hiking trips and so forth with his compatriots kept him in good shape. Though he wasn't at all a morning person, and never showed up at the federal building's gym before work like the others did several times a week, he did stay late sometimes if he wasn't on assignment to spar with Tanner, or even Larabee on occasion.

A black hood hid all but the glittering emerald eyes, which at the moment were perusing his reflection to be sure all was as it should be before they entered the gala. His emblem was a simple reflective green octagon shape that seemed to distort anything that was visible in it, giving a hint of what his character's 'power' was.

Last to draw Larabee's attention was the team's sniper, Vin Tanner. Like JD, he was indistinguishable unless you knew in advance who was under the sleek black and silver costume. The form-fitting material proved that the slender looks of the usually layered sharpshooter were somewhat deceptive. The lycra-spandex blend clung to the attractive figure, showing off the well-muscled arms and shoulders and six-pack abs that his martial arts training and love of outdoor activities engendered.

A silver bullet with matching streaks behind it that made it look like it was in flight decorated the front of his outfit, and a tight black and silver half mask covered the upper part of the handsome face. The sky blue eyes at the moment sparkled with amusement as he caught Chris' jade orbs.

As expected, Larabee's costume was all ebony. The clinging material hugged the long legs and lean waist almost as if caressing the attractive form, emphasizing the broad shoulders, powerful arms, and tight abs and pecs to perfection. The leader's inherent aura of danger and command surrounded the dark figure, and the black gauntlets and three-quarter cowl mask that clung to his hands and face only served to make the impression more forceful.

His outfit had no identifying symbols, slightly padded pieces for protection in a rippled design being the only adornments to the sleek lines. The imposing air of the form gave him all the identification and presence needed to draw immediate attention and inspire respect.

Vin's mouth quirked up as he looked his best friend up and down. Chris was gonna inspire some awe, too! At least among the ladies of the federal building, who already thought the taciturn leader was drop-dead gorgeous!

The sniper then glanced at the rest of the team, and his reflection in the mirror. Ah, hell… who was he kidding. In these skin-tight get-ups they were _all_ gonna draw attention! He just hoped it wasn't the kind that left bruises on their asses and assaulted their privates…

…

Deciding they were as ready as they were going to be, the seven men stepped out of the restroom. Chris took the lead, striding confidently toward the decorated area just in front of them. The rest fanned out to each side, the hall wide enough to allow them to walk in a close wedge formation.

When they reached the doorway, they paused for a moment. The Judge was acting as master of ceremonies, and he loudly announced the costumed figures… the Dark Avenger, the Silver Bullet, the Cobalt Blast, the Emerald Illusion, the Crimson Cleric, the Amber Blade, and White Lightning.

All eyes in the room turned to take in the impressive and eye-catching forms, 'oohs' and 'ahhs' escaping from several feminine throats involuntarily at the sight. It was totally silent as the crowd digested the formidable view.

The Super Seven had arrived.

By DMA


End file.
